User talk:81.152.135.198
Since when did TA have good teams, unless it's a top10 team which no-one will be able to beat? R6GuruV2 13:20, 3 November 2008 (EST) :Cirque, reflected, dhaina, etc etc... Like the basic top balanceds of TA who play daily.. 81.152.135.198 13:21, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::In American times, or euro times? Because I never see them. R6GuruV2 13:22, 3 November 2008 (EST) :::Euro times TA is mostly dead but it has a few good teams (that vD monk that still plays..). American times is mostly dead but you're run will get ended by the cakebaker if you arent top TA team, rly. 81.152.135.198 13:23, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::::I've beaten that vD monk almost every time I've seen them, though they are good. Also, that silver cape ranger I keep seeing, they're damn good. Keep predicting 1/4s casts and interrupts them amazingly well and consistently. However, how rare is it to see these teams? What you're basically saying here is that the RaO smitegay and the choppychop smitegay won't hold out either. R6GuruV2 13:27, 3 November 2008 (EST) :::::If by the silver cape you mean DnF, yes thats dhaina. And yea, rao smiteway etc won't hold out vs them. They spend all day repeating the same methods to rape dual mo backlines. Tarsilin doesn't really even TA much and doesnt even run mo/w, i think. 81.152.135.198 13:29, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Yeah, actually, that was dhaina. But look at this. Build:Team - Rampageway Voted great, amirite? Mine isn't much different, and dual choppychop is just as, if not more popular now. Ok, so balanced and hexgay owns face, but against other dual monk and most single monk backlines, my build delivers. R6GuruV2 13:33, 3 November 2008 (EST) :::::::I never said it wasn't good. Just that relying on your monks energy for offense is a bit retarded. Anyway, dual bb would rape that in yourthing vs bb, bb monks rape the 2 monk backline so hard so fastttttttt 81.152.135.198 13:35, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::You're not 'relying' on it, you're just taking advantage of the fact that they will vig spirit frontliners anyway to abuse it's healing capabilities. Anyway, dual bb is baed, ok? If you get curbstomped by dual bb, you're bad. R6GuruV2 13:40, 3 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::Dual bb is not bad, if you're bb sins do not suck. I ran with massacre and smurf once, and it was amazing. Shield bash does not work vs it if you arent retarded. 81.152.135.198 13:41, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Disciplined stance and preprotting is gud, so i herd. How many people can play BB sins and not suck though? Not many amirite? BB is in general just bad anyway, not just the team build. Choppychops are harder to beat than bbs. R6GuruV2 13:43, 3 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Saying BB is a bad build in general has just dropped you down in my experience related respect, lol. D-Stance is 15 second recharge and you can't cast guardian on other targets - because wait, you're qknocked and can't even patient. With good sins (basically anyone who isnt bad at frontlining in general) dual bb is pretty much the best dual mo build. Saying bb sucks in general is also a pretty broad statement, as they own HA and are one of the HB lame metas atm. =\ 81.152.135.198 13:46, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Since when was HB gud. Compared to balanced, BB is baed. Also, you use disciplined or SB just as BB is swinging. GG can't cancel an attack, BB disabled or chain killed. There's also guardian pre-prot. Pre-protting is a basic monk skill, if you can't pre-prot BB you're bad, unless the BB sins are the top5 BBs in the game, in which case they'll have the brains to get around your pre-protting. At least it will give you some time to prepare for their spike. Besides, who the hell are you. Afaik you're not even top200. R6GuruV2 13:50, 3 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::Zz who i am is irrelevant. If you really wanted we could compare titles but I doubt it should get to that. Disciplined stance is 15 second recharge, and even if the monk waits till mid bb then you can just recharge it in 6 seconds and chain the monk again. Gl preguardianing vs both sins since the guardian nerf. Shield bash and shield stance are pretty easy to dodge as well, you just feint past and hit them in their casting sets. 81.152.135.198 13:54, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::Ranks don't mean crap, they just show how long you've grinded for. Titles =/= skill, and I don't give a shit about them. You've dropped down in MY ranks for your skill, since you're basically saying titles actually mean something. lmfao. Plus, afaik, you can't cancel an attack skill 3/4 the way through swinging if they activate bash. Let's make it fair. Compare the best BBs with the best monks. the monks will never fall for that stupid shit. R6GuruV2 13:56, 3 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::Rofl, you're dumb. Pls read my comment i wrote. I stated i didnt want to compare titles implying its bad. Lol... 81.152.135.198 14:12, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::No, you just made it seem like you actually wanted to, just to epeen that you grinded or ran with starcraft and caught aids or whatever. R6GuruV2 14:31, 3 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::I wouldnt affiliate myself with an rspiking scrub, lol. 81.152.135.198 15:14, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::Well that's a fucking miracle, eh. Almost everyone these days wants to get in with those sorts of lame teams. Remember Tainted Turban with the uber bspike? R6GuruV2 15:27, 3 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::...no? Theres only 2 non whoru bspikers in the game =\ 81.152.135.198 15:28, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::Ah, because about a month or two ago, Tainted was known by just about every r12, because of his manly, awesome bspike teams. Who are the 'non whoru' bspikers then? R6GuruV2 15:29, 3 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::Manly and awesome? lol. Good one. Life and vigor are the only non whoru bspikers, and theyre like, some of the most hated people in the game. 81.152.135.198 15:32, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::::Hated by who? A little corner of GW junkies who can't stand getting rolled by a well played bspike? R6GuruV2 15:33, 3 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::::oh my god i lol'd irl. Everyone hates bspikers because its one of the biggest no skill builds in the game, and is just a scrubs way of farming champ points (they are the reason champ title is worth nothing anymore, life is c6 fs). Bspike is just a buildwars build made for a buildwars isle, able to be ran by players with slightly less skill than the average monkey (spamming 123 when someone tells you to takes no skill whatsoever rofll). 81.152.135.198 15:36, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::::::I meant HA bspike, not GvG, but I see what you mean. To get c6 from bspike in GvG is real stupid shit. I take the above back, I'd hate them if I came up against bspike in GvG. R6GuruV2 15:39, 3 November 2008 (EST) I tell you what, the minute you show me a decent example of 2 good teams, 1 with a good monk, the other with 2 good bbs and prove to me that they will always get the monk, I'll believe you. R6GuruV2 13:58, 3 November 2008 (EST) Know what? You've given me a nice thought. I'll start a project now. I'll see how far up the guild ladder I can get from purely bspiking. Getting my next champ rank will just be a nice bonus. R6GuruV2 15:44, 3 November 2008 (EST) :You won't be able to get past r50. Also; bspiking faggot. 81.152.135.198 15:45, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::I'd laugh if I made top50, then I could turn around and say that I apparently won a bet against a 'c8 r40+' or whatever. R6GuruV2 15:47, 3 November 2008 (EST) :::Good luck with that. Life couldn't manage it, he only got to r54 iirc before he gave up bspiking. I doubt you'll last that long, most boring shit ever. 81.152.135.198 15:48, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::::Oh god. If Life got to r54 and gave up from boredom, then damn. The fun's gonna wear out in less than 10 wins right? Plus it'll take like 500 wins to secure a nice position? R6GuruV2 15:51, 3 November 2008 (EST)